


无处相爱

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *盲狙全国二卷高考作文*机甲文（私设众多，不喜勿看）*战神柚X机甲维修师天





	无处相爱

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇关于信仰与执念的思考吧，当信念被毁灭，一切都已经崩塌，人的坚持还有什么意义呢？
> 
> 这篇文本来是打算BE的，彻头彻尾的BE。但是当时好多小伙伴不想看到那个结局，所以我又开了金手指，补了一个HE的结局，凑合看吧。

相遇，是一场注定，爱情，是一份偶然。我与你在这万千星光里重逢，何曾相守，可有归期？

一．

星河浩瀚，人们对宇宙资源的开发与掠夺已经达到了一个白热化的阶段，星际联盟的建立，又让许多的利益联合更加凸显在了纸面之上。  
政府之间的博弈，军队之间的纵横，都在为人们的生存与更好地生存提供着基础性的保障。  
时间已经不允许任何人有懈怠的情绪，在宇宙星际之间的开发与运用，成为如今人们最关心的话题。  
一架白底色描绘暗金色花纹机甲在专用空地上缓缓降落，在机甲白色与暗紫色交接地带是这个机甲主人的驾驶舱。  
舱门开启，翻身而下的矫健身姿，晃着地面上老友的眼睛。  
“怎么样？”地面上的戈米沙见羽生结弦从机甲里走出来，赶快迎上前问着。  
“整体的修复效果还可以，基本上达到了上次战前的水平，但是总觉得驾驶起来有些不舒服。”羽生微微蹙起眉毛回应着他，心底不知在思考些什么。  
“恢复到上次战前水平就已经很不错了好么，你忘了你上一场战役把机甲损伤到什么程度，为了给你维修机甲专门调配过来一组专家，赶了十几天就基本上给你回复原样了，已经是很不错了。不过话说回来，这次上头能给你投入这么大，还不是因为你在这场战斗里的表现，当真是力挽狂澜啊。”米沙状似感慨地和羽生结弦说着。  
“怎么？看你这样子好像不太满意？”米沙瞄了瞄羽生结弦的脸色，问到。  
“不能说不太满意，我只是觉得好像哪里差了些什么，我刚刚试飞的时候，感觉阻力比之前大了些，灵活性也略有差异，平衡性……额……大概是刚刚维修好的原因吧，我可能还是不太适应。”羽生结弦回到。  
“我知道了。”米沙摸摸下巴往前走了几步，站定在机甲前。  
“你来看。”米沙将羽生结弦喊过来。  
“机甲两侧侧翼在上次回来的时候，损坏较多，我想那些维修人员应该有将侧翼加固。”米沙说着。  
羽生结弦点点头表示认同米沙的看法。  
“这个原因我也有考虑过，因为两侧有加固，所以增加了阻力，影响了一些灵活。总之我现在还有些不太适应，不过也不影响使用。”  
“嗯，你这样说……”米沙摸着下巴若有所思地接着话。  
“对了，两侧侧翼有加固，那其他地方呢？”羽生结弦突然问道。  
“应该没有吧，当时他们讨论修复方案时我在现场，你也知道，那些专业的维修师……怎么说，就是他们提起专业技术的时候，烦人的简直像个苍蝇。这一次来维修的还是一个团队，方案就弄出了五版，最后商量了一整天才定下来最终这套维修方案的，所以我被他们吵的头疼，就没有太参与具体维修的流程。”米沙略有歉意地看着羽生结弦。  
“不怪你，让你来帮我维修晴明已经是十分麻烦你了，怎么还能怪你不参与全程呢。”羽生结弦笑了笑，安慰着老友。  
“嗯……要不这样吧羽生，我给你找个人再看看晴明？”米沙眼前突然一亮，像是想起来了什么。  
“你是说……换人？”羽生结弦压低了声音，轻轻地吐出后面的两个字。  
米沙对着他欢快地眨着眼睛。  
毕竟这是在维修基地啊，在维修基地里对着一群维修师提出换人修理机甲，那这无疑是对维修人员的否定，即便是羽生结弦和戈米沙，也不敢得罪这些属于后勤的维修人员。  
“我觉得晴明没有问题了，那我是不是可以带它回去了？”羽生结弦向身后基地里的人挥手，大声地喊着，一双眼笑着眯出了月牙的弧度。  
基地里的维修人员隔着空地，看着羽生和米沙在机甲前转了又转，突然羽生结弦回头挥手说要带走晴明，这是不是证明这次的维修任务结束了？  
看羽生结弦如此迫不及待地带走自己的机甲，维修队也松了一口气。开玩笑，这可是联盟最年轻的战神，当初上级下来命令要抽调一队维修师时，虽然大家都想挤破头来近距离观摩一下被世人称为sss级的战斗机甲，但是修复工作就像是一个重担，没有足够对等的能力，也没有人敢于接受。所以经过推选，组成了这样一只维修团队。本来团队的主事负责人已经做好了羽生结弦调试之后二次维修的准备，但是看着他迅速缩小了机甲，直接带走了那个白色描金的小号晴明，内心的忐忑纷纷落了地。  
还好这位传说中的年轻战神没有那么多的要求，自己带着团队可以回去复命了，没想到这一次公出竟然这么容易，可真是便宜了自己。  
主事负责人召集了自己带来的团队，简要地说了几句话，不外乎是维修结束了，大家要赶回原来的工作岗位，这一次公出大家都很努力，一定会向上呈报表彰大家等等。  
客套话说完了，主事负责人安排整个维修团队随他一起返回原来岗位，这一场大战之后的维修，貌似可以告一段落了。

二、

“您好，这里是金博洋，请问您哪位？”自动接通的电话里传出了预设好的招呼，沙沙的电流音尽职尽责地传导着略微失真的声音。  
“天总，是我！米沙！”米沙显然知道对面接通的电话是自动录音，他现在正在带着羽生赶往金博洋的维修处，但是有必要和自己老铁提前通个电话，毕竟直接上门拜访是会打扰金博洋机甲维修工作的，他可不想让自己的宝贝机甲变成一堆破铜烂铁。  
“哦，老铁是你啊，我在给你修你的渔网，一会大概就可以修好了，你下午过来取么？我和你说，就你这台破机甲，我都熬了两天没睡好了，等你来了可要补偿我！”金博洋将自动接听切到了自己面前，直接和米沙通着话，手上的工作却一直未停。  
羽生结弦听着话筒里传来的青年欢快的声音，干净，清澈，充满了青年人独有的活力，不禁地弯了弯嘴角。  
“我那个怎么能说是破机甲？那明明是我的宝贝！我一会就到，到了请你吃饭，补偿你总行了吧？”米沙说的无奈，这孩子，还是得宠着，没办法，谁叫自己的宝贝机甲在他手上呢，他要是不顺着他说，没准他下午见到的就是一堆废铁。  
“行，那就说定了，没有大餐就没有机甲。不说废话了，我要先赶着给你修好，你来了就直接上来，我可不想听你老妈子似的念叨了，挂了。”金博洋为了赶时间，动作飞快地挂了电话。开玩笑，米沙要是念叨起来自己这个机甲有多宝贝，那他今天就不用工作了。  
“诶？你等会！”  
“嘟嘟嘟……”  
米沙还没有反应过来，对面就已经挂断了电话。  
“这……”米沙偏过头，看着笑没了眼睛的羽生结弦，一脸无奈。  
“我还打算告诉他我带个人过去呢，结果他都没让我张嘴说话。”米沙憋屈极了。  
“这个孩子真可爱，听声音就很有趣呢。”羽生结弦擦擦眼角笑出的泪花，说道。  
是的呢，很可爱的孩子，活泼，锐气，一点都不像基地里那些维修师一样古板，学究。  
这是羽生结弦对金博洋的第一印象，多年后，当他回想起这个人的时候，依旧觉得，他还是一个可爱的孩子，活泼，明朗，且锐气。  
“可爱？你是怎么听出来他可爱的？明明是耍赖。”米沙愤愤地说着。  
随后他又像是想起了什么，自顾自地笑开了。  
“你在笑什么，这么诡异。”羽生结弦看着米沙从愤懑不平突然笑了起来，一时间也好奇了起来。  
“没什么，就是等下我把你带到天总面前，他一定很吃惊。”米沙神秘地说着。  
“为什么？”羽生疑惑。  
“因为你是他唯一的偶像啊。”  
“偶像？”羽生结弦瞪大了双眼。  
“对，偶像，这小孩从小到大唯一钦佩的偶像，就是你。我现在非常想见到他看到你出现在他眼前时的表情，一定很好玩。”米沙一边脑补，一边笑着，整个人仿佛已经不受控了一样。  
“……”羽生结弦张了张嘴，想说什么，却什么都没有说出来。

三、

车子停在了郊外一片树林的边缘。  
米沙带着羽生结弦下了车走进了这片茂密的树林当中。  
树林里有一栋建造独特的新式建筑，金属质感的外墙与玻璃完美搭配出了时尚感。  
米沙伸出手触摸门前的一块触控设备，经过掌纹与瞳孔的识别确认，玻璃门缓缓拉开。  
羽生结弦跟在米沙的身后打量着整栋房子的情况。  
“你不要看天总这个房子貌似是玻璃和金属墙壁混搭的，就是你坐在机甲里过来撞，那受伤的也绝对是你自己。这个房子是天总自己设计的，其中用了多少力学与机械学的东西我也说不太清，总之，这里是个绝佳的避难所。”米沙走在前头为羽生结弦讲解着。  
“机甲维修点在地下，我现在带你进去，我真是急不可耐了。”米沙兴奋地搓着手，除了迫切想见到自己的机甲之外，他还十分想看到金博洋见到羽生结弦后的表情。  
羽生跟在米沙身后翻了一个大大的白眼，继续打量着建筑内部。  
地上部分应该分为两层，占地空间很大，一层的客厅右侧连接着一个通道，他们正在这个通道里行走着。  
随后，他们走到了通道的尽头。  
米沙看了一眼尽头的玻璃门，向右手边转过头，直直地向后后退了三步，差一点就撞到了不明情况的羽生身上。  
只见米沙抬起右手，在虚空中划开了一串字符，紧接着，看似拼接风格的墙壁慢慢在缝隙中撕开了一道口子，随后，米沙将右手伸入缺口，等待片刻，左侧的墙壁缓缓地，打开了一道暗门。  
米沙偏一偏头，示意羽生进去。  
两人沿着回转的楼梯向下走到尽头，抬眼才看到眼前的情况。  
地下的空间极大，甚至超过地上的空间，周围漂浮着的是各种机甲模型，看起来就想是一个小小的展厅。由此可见，这个房子的主人是有多么痴迷于机甲。  
“米沙你来啦？快来看，你的渔网我刚刚修好，一切数值测试都正常，你可以带他出去试试了。”在机甲维修室的小孩听到了他们下来的声音，高声喊着米沙。  
“来了！还有天总，我说过多少次了，我的机甲不叫渔网，你不能因为它有独特的纹路就叫它这么难听的名字，它会不高兴的！”米沙一听自己的宝贝修好了，也顾不上羽生结弦，飞奔着冲向维修室。  
羽生结弦是跟在米沙身后慢慢走过去的。  
他到时，米沙已经站在自己的机甲前和维修师聊起了维修情况。  
背对着羽生的身影俊秀挺拔，玫瑰金的外衣掩盖着他纤细的腰肢，修长笔直的双腿叉开，包裹在黑色的长裤里，裤脚扎在棕色的马丁靴中，整个人干净利落，少年气十足。  
“对了，天总，我这次来还有一个事是要拜托你的。”米沙看见羽生结弦的身影晃了进来，于是便和金博洋说道。  
“什么事？”金博洋疑问着。  
“我这里有一个朋友，他有一个破损的机甲，已经是修复过了的，但是主人对修复好的机甲不满意，需要做一些微调，不知道你能不能给看看。”米沙说道。  
“正常都是谁修复的谁调整吧？这样来找我不合适吧？这不是抢人饭碗么？和别人抢生意会被人骂的。还有，你朋友？你还有什么朋友是我不认识的？”金博洋疑问。  
“额……我把他带来了，在你身后。”米沙挑眉看着金博洋，伸出手指，侧过身，指了指身后。  
金博洋猛然回头，看清来人清秀的脸庞时，心底那点外人被带进来的不快瞬间被震惊所掩盖。  
眼前的人一袭浅棕色风衣，身材颀长，如松一般立在门前，脸上带着淡淡笑意，温柔且和善地看着满脸惊讶转过身的小孩。  
“羽……羽生……结弦？”金博洋喃喃地开口，被惊呆的样子好像一只蹲在枝头愣愣的松鼠。  
真是可爱的让人犯罪呢。  
奶白奶白的青年，愣愣地站在那里，周身仿佛被人按下了停止键，就这样，毫不掩饰是目光直直地看入羽生的眼底。  
那是一种什么感觉？  
多年之后，羽生结弦回想起他们相见的第一面，始终都觉得，是金博洋把那直白的目光变成了一把利剑，直直地插入了他的心脏，否则，自己又怎么会对他那样执着，不论生死地执着。  
羽生结弦弯了弯唇角，开口说道：“你好，我是羽生结弦，很高兴见到你，博洋。”  
那声音犹如天籁，砸在了金博洋的耳边，他慢慢地收起了惊讶，对着眼前的人缓缓地笑开，露出唇边那颗洁白的小虎牙，打着人生中和羽生结弦的第一次招呼。  
“你好，我是金博洋，在机甲维修方面，我有什么可以帮助你的么？”  
羽生觉得，眼前的笑容，是他见过最明媚的阳光。

四

送走了米沙和羽生结弦，金博洋将自己关进了地下的维修室。白底色带着暗紫纹的大型机甲静静地以休眠状态停在了宽敞的维修架上。  
金博洋伸手揉了揉自己的脸颊，有些放空地看着眼前的如同他主人一样伟岸的机甲，然后伸出左手摸一摸柔软耳垂上圈着的耳环，轻轻地，触发了自己藏起来的全部秘密。  
属于金博洋的机甲，由虚浮的电子粒子状态，缓缓地拼接、聚集，慢慢地形成了自己的形态。通体深灰色的机甲，在底部汇聚成墨色，条带状如碎钻一般的暗色闪光点不均匀地洒在机甲表面，仿佛是折射出的熠熠星光。  
“这就是晴明了。”金博洋对自己的机甲幽幽地说着。  
“你最梦想见到的机甲，最想并肩与他一同战斗的机甲，现在就真真切切地在你面前了。”他想说的话，突然哽咽住。  
为什么会哭呢？  
他有多久没有哭过了？  
当他亲眼看见整队机甲在星际战斗中被敌人毁灭时，他没有哭过。  
当他接受联盟军规处罚，迫使承担一切责任的时候，他没有哭过。  
当他彻底离开军队，告别自己从小就立下的想要战场厮杀的志愿时，他也没有哭过。  
那现在，又为什么会有眼泪流出来呢？  
“主人，不是我想见晴明，是你想见羽生结弦。”合成的电子音在空旷的维修室缓缓响起来。  
这是金博洋的机甲，他叫它星战。它是他唯一仅存的，独独属于自己的那份对战争的敬仰与坚持。  
“我知道。”金博洋抬手抹掉了眼角的泪水。“但是你能不能不要说的那么直白，我不要面子么？”  
“晴明现在处于休眠状态，它是不会听到你说的任何话的，你可以把它当做羽生结弦，说出你自己最想说的话，毕竟，机会只有这一次。”星战依旧是程序化的电子音，但是说的每一句话，都直达金博洋的内心。  
“你闭嘴，放你出来不是叫你来揶揄我的。”金博洋不悦地说着，可是慢慢爬上红色的耳廓出卖了他的内心。  
“好好好，你是主人，你恼羞成怒的时候我不能多说话，我要给你留面子。”星战说完自动关闭了语言功能，然后以小形态浮在空中，正对着面前庞大且英伟的晴明。  
“你！”看着星战关闭语言功能，自己的气好像都没有地方发泄了。  
是的，它说的都是对的。  
米沙说的也没错，羽生结弦是他的偶像，是他还未进入军队时，便已经视为偶像的人。  
只是因为他曾经亲眼见过羽生结弦驾驶着眼前这架晴明在战斗练习场上，打败迎面而来的全部机甲，那如龙的身姿，只一眼，就被他刻在心上，藏在心底，日渐发酵。  
那时的羽生结弦还只是军校里一位学霸少年，可那时他对他的仰慕与崇拜，就已经如一颗种子，在他心头最深沉的那片土地上生根发芽了。  
他努力地学习，用尽全部力量追赶他，可是，他是一道光，人怎么能追上一道光呢？  
当他能够作为一个战士真真正正地站到战场上时，他已经带着凯旋归来的消息，为人们展现了什么叫做少年英雄的风姿。  
他始终忘不掉那场盛况，就在他即将启程走向人生转折点时，那是他留给他能够坚持下来的所有回忆。  
不同于羽生结弦的一战成名，金博洋的那场战役可以说是他人生里最不愿提及的黑暗与噩梦。  
清醒过来的他，毅然地放弃了自己追求的全部梦想，当你见过最过深沉的黑暗时，那条永无止境的路似乎永远都无法让你看到光明。当信仰被人如同垃圾一般摧毁碾碎，又如何能够让人重新拾起全部的勇气。  
可以说他懦弱，说他逃避，但他必须选择。选择在黑暗里挣扎，在黑暗里沉沦，还是超脱一切，宁愿放弃那一束光，只希望远离那些惊悸的噩梦。  
金博洋抬起手，抚摸着晴明白色上的暗金色描纹，一笔一笔，无比虔诚。  
“星战，我有个决定，你支持我么？”金博洋眼中含着泪水，无比眷恋地看着眼前这个白色机甲，张口问道。  
“你想做什么就去做，如果你能因此不后悔，那就没什么好说的。”星战回答道。  
听了这话，金博洋微微地笑开了，那灿烂的笑容比起今天见到羽生结弦的那个笑有过之而无不及。  
只是现在，维修室里再无他人。

五

金博洋用了三天的时间，几乎是不眠不休地为羽生结弦调试晴明，每天上午，羽生结弦都会来拜访金博洋，一面看着机甲维修的进程，一面和这个可爱的小维修师聊天。  
羽生结弦每次过来的影响就是，金博洋不能够静下心来仔细工作，所以为了不影响进度，羽生来的这三天，他将维修的安排调换了一下。  
羽生结弦来时，他们两个一同研究机甲的数据，以便随时对维修计划进行调整，下午羽生结弦离开后，金博洋全身心地投入到维修状态，熬了三天两夜，金博洋终于将晴明的维修改造工作进行完毕。  
这是羽生结弦第五次来到金博洋家，应该也是近期的最后一次。  
这一段时间的接触，羽生结弦觉得眼前的这个小孩子有着不同于一般机甲维修师的经历，他明明可以锐利到像一把出鞘的尖刀，却为什么要在这样一个类似隐居的地方为人修理机甲。以他对机甲的独到见解，甚至可以进入联盟里最为专业的机甲维修部，可是又发生了什么，以至于他不再与外界过多接触。  
但是羽生结弦一直是一个克制有礼的人，即便内心有太多问题与疑虑，他都没有问出口过。  
昨天晚上金博洋托米沙联系到他，告诉他机甲已经完全修复好，今天就可以带走了。  
不过想想，以后就很少能见到这个可爱的人，还有笑起来甜甜的虎牙，真是有些不开心呢。  
就连可以带机甲回家的消息，都不能让他开心起来了，自己究竟是怎么了。  
算了，不想了。  
羽生结弦走到金博洋家门前，扫描了掌握和瞳孔之后，直接就进入了房子内部。  
金博洋在羽生来的当天，就为他录入了进入房子的权限，这绝对是对羽生结弦作为偶像的特殊优待，要知道，米沙才是近期因为要修理机甲才获得了进入权限的。  
“天天？你在么？我来了。”羽生站在门前喊了一声，没有听到回音，于是他就沿着通道下到了维修室。  
果然在这里啊。  
“天天不是说已经修理完了么？还在看什么？”羽生结弦走到金博洋的身后问到。  
“没什么，就是觉得，晴明实在是太好看了。作为sss级的机甲，他简直出色到让人叹为观止。”金博洋偏一偏头，看向身侧的羽生结弦，眼中盛满了细碎的微光。“当然，他的主人，更是难得一见的天才。羽生，很高兴能够认识你，也很荣幸有这个机会维修晴明，我希望你能与晴明在战场上所向睥睨，所有的战争都能凯旋归来。”  
“谢谢天天，我会的。”看着眼前真诚的人，羽生应着，回给他一个同样充满温情的微笑。  
毫不虚假，真实的微笑。  
“天天最近太劳累了，等我离开了要好好休息一下。”羽生结弦看着眼前的人，眼眶下的乌青，和眼底的血丝，心底突然微微抽痛，是自己给他的压力太大了么？  
只用了三天时间就将机甲改造完毕，一定是不眠不休吧？  
“我没事，你的机甲当然要尽快赶出来啊，米沙都已经说过了，你的机甲是维修完毕的，我想一定是上面找人给你修的吧？”金博洋调皮地向他眨眨眼睛，接着说道。“你对上面的维修有些不太满意，所以米沙才带你来找我的。毕竟上面已经报告过了维修完毕，要是我不尽快给你修，如果真需要你的时候，而你的机甲无法使用，你会惹上很多麻烦的吧？再说了，只是睡眠而已，把你的维修改完，我是可以给自己放假的，到时候再补觉就可以了，没有那么复杂的。”  
维修室里的灯光将眼前的小孩奶白的脸显的更加苍白。  
“你如果真的觉得过意不去，那么这样吧，等你下一场战役凯旋归来之后，让我带你去吃个饭？我知道有一家店铺的草莓蛋糕特别好吃，要不要尝试一下？”  
“当然要！”羽生结弦听到草莓蛋糕眼睛睁的大大的。  
引起了金博洋一阵轻笑。  
“不过作为感谢，应该由我请天天吃饭的，就这样说定了，等我下次回来就来找天天。”羽生开心地说着。  
到底还是个少年心性。  
即便是他已经经过多场战役的锤炼，尽管，他已经经历过生死关头，但到底心头还是有着一片最柔软的境地。  
这样的人，也是难能可贵。

六

送走羽生结弦之后，金博洋瘫在了自己客厅的沙发上，手腕处传来的钝痛一直刺激着他的神经。  
他掀开今早带上的护腕，底下的一片血肉模糊还带着灼烧的痛感。  
这是他今早植入手腕的一个屏障与空间传送器。  
屏障的受体是羽生的晴明机甲，而传送的却是他自己。  
植入的芯片里有一小节报警装置，如果羽生的机甲受到毁灭性的撞击时，这个屏障则会打开，而报警装置会通知金博洋。  
他看着手腕，无奈地笑一笑，这是他给他最后的爱意，希望，能在关键时刻，护他一命。  
是的，是爱。  
他早就知道自己对他并不是单纯的偶像与迷弟，他是他在最艰苦那段时间的全部支撑，即便是自己的理想彻底幻灭了，他也依旧想要追逐着他的光芒。  
战场才是他自由翱翔的天空，作为最年轻就已被封神的羽生结弦，站在最高的王座上睥睨众生才是他应该有的丰姿。  
那你所有的危险，都由我来阻挡吧。  
这样，我的爱，才能不被时光湮灭。  
金博洋挣扎着爬起来，抬起手，用电子虚拟屏敲敲打打着一封信。  
一封设定了基础要求，却不知道什么时间会发出的信。  
他应该留下一个知情的人，为羽生解释剩下全部的疑问。  
他一直以为这封信会转存很久很久，却始终想象不到，这一天，来的竟然是这样的快。  
伽尔星系一带突然出现了一只强硬的军队，他们疯狂掠夺周边物资，严重影响了星际的稳定，并打残了多架联盟派驻的固有巡逻机甲队。  
消息传回联盟后，政府高层十分震惊，于是便派出一支军队前往剿灭，米沙就是这一次被派出的军队里，其中一队的指挥官。  
战况十分惨烈，突然崛起的这支军队仿佛拥有强劲的攻击力，即便是联盟的军队，也只能略有压制，长时间对抗下来也十分吃力。  
米沙是在派驻出去的第三天受伤被送回来的。  
等到金博洋得到消息，赶到封闭的医疗舱见到米沙的时候，他已经清醒了。  
“究竟发生了什么？你怎么受伤成这样？”在允许的探视时间里，金博洋着急地问着米沙。  
他很少见到米沙这么狼狈的样子。  
“你可别提了，不知道这一只军队究竟是从哪里来的，他们好像专门研究过我们机甲构造，战斗时候打击的角度都十分刁钻，要不是我的机甲在你那里修过，我可能都回不来了。”米沙苦着脸，皱眉说道。  
“你说他们的攻击角度刁钻？”金博洋找到了关键点。  
“对，特别刁钻，仿佛是找着机甲最薄弱的地方去攻击的。虽然现在很多机甲的坚固度都很高，但你知道的，经历过战争的机甲或多或少都是有重点维修和正常养护的位置的，但是重点维修过的地方仿佛是被他们刻意忽略了，虽然我们能够压制他们，但是一旦被看出机甲的破绽，很容易就被他们打残了。”米沙说道。  
听完，金博洋松了一口气。  
米沙看出对面人明显放松了的神情，也顿时觉得不太对。“天总，发生了什么？”  
“羽生在你回来之后去了战场，他是第二批被派过去的军队。”金博洋靠在医疗舱的舱门处，有气无力地说着。  
“嗯？已经棘手到需要派羽生过去了么？”  
“是的啊，按照你的情况来说，他们也不是有什么特殊的武器，只不过用到了机甲的弱点，加大了攻击力而已，其实这样也好办，只要找到了对方的机甲弱点，以彼之道还施彼身就行了。”金博洋冷静地分析着。  
“这倒是个好办法。可是羽生的机甲弱点在哪个位置呢？”米沙突然问道。  
“没有。”金博洋回答的决绝且坚定。  
“不会吧，你怎么这么肯定？”  
“因为那是羽生的机甲，是他的晴明。”金博洋突然勾起唇角笑道。  
“天总，你告我，你在维修机甲的时候做了什么？机甲在经过修理之后，不可能没有弱点的。”米沙突然像是想起来什么一样，向金博洋问到。  
“我没做什么，就是没有弱点，他机甲上所谓的弱点反而是他最坚固的地方，这一点毋庸置疑。”金博洋言辞凿凿，眼中似有锐利的光芒。  
“如果你去战场上就好了，以你的经验，想要找到敌方机甲的弱点，简直是易如反掌。”米沙感慨道。  
“你也不用逗我了，我为什么不上战场你是知道前因后果的，何苦这个时候来戳我伤疤。”金博洋苦笑着。  
“我就是知道所以才可惜啊，你明明会是一个不输羽生的战争天才，要不是……唉……”米沙叹气。  
“没什么好可惜的，我现在也活的很好，也许人应该怎样选择，应该走哪一条路都是注定好的吧，所以我也没什么可以遗憾的，即便是不上战场，不能真正作为一个战士去斗争，但我能和那些机甲做伴，也已经是很让人开心的事情了。所以也不必为我有什么遗憾，相反，我这样很自由，没有了军队的束缚，也没有了家国情怀的捆绑，反而能够享受生活。”金博洋平静地说着。“而且，在你的帮助下，我能够亲眼见过晴明，这已经很不亏了，要不是作为机甲维修师，我怎么有机会近距离接触这一架SSS级的机甲？”  
“你是觉得见过羽生才不亏吧？”米沙揶揄着他。  
他不是不知道金博洋的心思，但是他也没办法做什么，感情，不仅仅是有机会相识，还要有足够的缘分与时间，这，不是谁能够凭借自己的能力去更改掌控的。  
“再说，你又不是第一次见SSS级的机甲，你的星战听了会不会委屈？”米沙翻着白眼。  
“星战才不会委屈，他也很喜欢晴明。”金博洋撇撇嘴。  
“我……唔……”  
“怎么了？”米沙猛地抬头看向金博洋。  
他似乎在忍受着极大的痛苦，以至于刚要开口的话被打断了。刚进门时红润的脸色以肉眼可见的速度变得苍白。  
金博洋的右手死死地压着左手手腕内侧，那里是米沙从未见过的一个护腕。血液如同涓涓细流由手腕内侧顺着白嫩的尾指缓缓滑落。  
忍过了最初的痛感，金博洋抬起苍白的脸，在米沙震惊的目光下，吐出了他这一生都不会忘记的话。  
“羽生的机甲受到了重击，我想，你应该能见到我上战场了，只不过，我不知道你会不会再见到我回来，米沙，保重。”金博洋的身影渐渐虚化，留给米沙的除了一室震惊，更多的是不知所措。  
当他回过神时，除了地上的几滴鲜血，再也没有其他。

七

金博洋狠狠地拽开手腕上的护腕，露出白嫩却已满是血迹的一截手臂，点开了植入其中的空间传送器，沾血的手指摸上了左耳的耳环，放出星战，在空间传送的瞬间过程中，打开自己的机甲火速赶往羽生结弦所在的伽尔星带。  
手腕上的屏障报警装置在米沙病房里突然炸裂，这就代表羽生的机甲现在正处于被动阶段，但是他有信心，他在星域里带回来的独有材料，一定能保证羽生平安，只不过，需要有人去开启它。  
空间传送转瞬就到，金博洋的眼前已经是一片硝烟弥漫的战场。  
激光束飞快地在机甲当中穿梭，各种炮弹在乱杂的空间里追逐着能与之碰撞的物品，  
羽生的机甲屏障已经被迫开启，可他依旧没有退缩，白色如同幻影一般的机甲在敌群中战斗着。  
星战进入战圈之后立刻开启了与晴明的链接，这种链接是在金博洋维修晴明的时候就已经做好了的基础，他也担心，某一天真的到了战场上，两人因为无法交流从而变成敌人，自相残杀的事情可要不得。  
羽生结弦自星战踏入战场时就已经注意到了这架宛如流星一般身姿的机甲，他带着毁天灭地的姿态冲入整个战局，一瞬间他甚至以为是敌军的首领，但是看到晴明开启的自动连接，他就知道，可能是自己人。  
只是他从未想到，这个人竟然是他最近几日心心念念的人。  
羽生瞬间有一种欣喜划过心头，但也只是一瞬，战场上瞬息万变，他从来不敢分神，直到机甲连接完毕之后，金博洋的声音从另外一方传来，他才真正地认识到，自己念着的这个小孩，不仅仅是一个一流是机甲维修师，还是一个真正的战士。  
星战带着破竹之势撕进了胶着的战场，它的精准攻击与巧妙的飞行轨迹，让敌军出现了一刻的慌乱。  
就趁着这一刻的不可控制，羽生指挥身后的机甲战队展开了猛烈的反扑。  
晴明与星战，羽生结弦与金博洋，他们就如同搭档过多年的旧友一般，默契地把握着每一次时机进攻，那如同一把利刃，搅在敌军内部的心脏之上。  
敌军似乎发现刚刚搅进来的星战是影响他们这场战争的重点，因此大部分的火力齐齐地对准了星战，羽生身后的机甲军队瞬间感受到压力的减少。  
羽生此刻在指挥军队进行自我补给，调整着战斗方式，在星战牵制着大量炮火的同时，以绝对打压的优势攻击着敌方军队。  
金博洋对机甲的操作已经达到了令人叹为观止的程度，密集的炮火下，星战却始终处于一个灵巧躲闪的状态。  
随后，晴明突破猛烈的炮火冲击，闪到了星战旁。  
“羽生结弦，你过来干什么？还不回去指挥你的军队！”金博洋操控星战躲避这些密集的炮火就已经很吃力了，现在实在是没有心情和羽生说话。  
“天天能来我很开心，但是，天天，这里太危险了，我不能让你一个人在这里。”羽生操控者晴明，忽略着金博洋的怒火，一边通过数据连接和金博洋说着。  
“现在不是耍脾气的时候！你清醒点。”  
“我很清醒，这个时候如果我不在天天身边，我会后悔的。”羽生坦诚地说道。  
金博洋张了张嘴，没有发出任何声音。  
你不知道，你什么都不知道。  
你要是知道我的心思，你还会将这句话说得那么坦然么？  
不会的，绝对不会。  
金博洋不再开口说话，一心将注意力放到了战场之上，出手更加迅猛狠厉，仿佛敌军的机甲都是不堪一击的碎纸。  
只有羽生看出来了金博洋的攻击方式。  
他在找机甲修补的最弱点。  
不愧是机甲维修师，对机械构造异常敏锐，战场上若是有他这样的人在，战役打响时，也会容易些吧。  
一切进行的都十分顺利，战争似乎要进入了尾声，但是羽生知道，越是这个时间，越是不能放松警惕，他指挥全部机甲有序地进攻着。  
如果不是有机甲启动了自毁程序，也许，很多事情都会有所改变。  
多年以后，羽生回想起那道灿烂的火光，如同星球碰撞一般，炸裂而来的红色仿佛吞噬了他的全部希望，那一刻，他忘记了呼吸，直到胸口憋闷的生疼，他才想起，是自己还活着。  
星战以那样决绝的身姿，在一场火光里守在了晴明的前方，为他挡下了全部的危险，以至于，到最后，羽生结弦都未能再看到金博洋嵌着小虎牙的笑容。  
他只听到了通过星战链接传进来的最后一句话。  
“保重，结弦……”  
那是他第一次叫他的名字，也是唯一的一次。

八

漫天的火光吞噬了羽生眼前的全部东西，机甲前的光束屏障在那一刻被激发到最强，那是在天天的维修室带回晴明之后才有的，他知道，这是天天为了保护他，为他添加的最后一道屏障。  
他不知道自己是怎么从战场上回来的，也许灵魂已经随着那一场炸裂一同消散了，现在的他只剩躯壳，没有思想的躯壳。  
他是被米沙一巴掌打醒的。  
米沙红着眼眶拉着羽生结弦的衣襟，想要将他从封闭的自我里拉扯出来，他想质问他，究竟发生了什么，为什么金博洋会为了他匆匆离开，为什么战场上回来的只有他一个，为什么他受到了一封来自金博洋的邮件，又是为什么，他说自己已经不在了。  
都是为什么？  
羽生迟疑很久，微微颤抖的手点开了米沙在虚空屏幕上展示出来的那封已读的邮件。  
发件人的头像已经灰暗。  
信上说：

亲爱的米沙：  
不要惊讶，这是一封预设好的邮件，当你收到它的时候，星战已毁，而我，应该已经找到了自己所归属的地方。我之所以想将这些写下来，是想希望你在我不在的日子里，能够帮助羽生走出他的困境。  
我不希望羽生未来的时光都在痛苦的悔恨与无尽的寻找里度过，所以我愿意给他一个清晰且明确的前因后果。当然，这一切都是我自己的选择，如果有机会再重新来一次，我依旧会这样做。  
如你们所见，我在羽生的机甲最薄弱处安装了一个屏障，制作屏障的材料是我那次战役中从外星系带回来的。当时那场战役的始末你是知道的，所以机缘巧合下，那一部分材料留在了我的星战里，以至于我离开了军队，那些材料却被偷偷地保留了下来。经过这么久的研究，我用那些材料做出了一个物理屏障，刚好安装在了前来送修的晴明上。这个屏障会在晴明受到重击时开启，当然，要想激发屏障的最大保护威力，就必须要做出一些牺牲，所以我选择了星战。星战是我一生的心血，同样是SSS级的优秀机甲，它的战斗力并不比羽生的晴明差，就这样用于修补屏障，晴明也不会觉得委屈。羽生是我这一生追逐的光，他值得我用全部的心血去守护。  
我在为晴明加入屏障的同时，在手腕上嵌入了一个报警与空间传送装置，一旦羽生在机甲里遭遇重击时，警报会自动提醒我，而我通过预设的空间传送就会到达羽生面前。如果运气好，我会和他一起回来，不过那样你就收不到这封信了。  
也许是缘分吧，我从未想过自己心底藏匿的情感能够有一天这样说出口，谢谢你给了我与羽生相识的机会，为他维修机甲的那三天，应该是我一生中最开心的时光。即便是他只当我是普通朋友，即便他从来没有喜欢过我。我对自己的决定从不后悔，你们也不必为我难过，我生来就应该属于战场，属于那片硝烟，是现实逼迫我离开了我所热爱的那片热土，逼迫我放弃了我要追逐的光，因此我现在最终归于那里，也应该算是圆了我毕生的愿望。你不必悲伤，羽生也不必。我们的人生都是荒芜的渡口，来去匆匆人太多，没有必要因为一个人去悲伤去难过，你们还要带着我的那份人生更好地生活下去，不是么？  
谢谢你，米沙，在我那样艰难的时候曾经不计后果地帮助我，这份恩情我应该是没有机会报答了，不过我还希望你能再最后帮助我一次，请帮我转告羽生，我爱他。  
金博洋 

羽生默默地读完金博洋的这份邮件，静静地呆望了许久。他终于明白，在火光于眼前炸裂那一刻，心头撕扯一般的痛究竟是因为什么。  
是他醒悟的太晚了，以至于他从未深究过金博洋眼中欲言又止的情绪究竟为何。  
太迟了，一切都太迟了。  
“羽生，你知道天总他……”米沙并没有将话继续说下去，这封信里所表述的内容，足以超过任何言语。  
“是我知道太晚了，我怎么值得他搭上自己的所有，我不要星战，不要屏障，也不要那些保护，我只想要他，要他见到机甲时最清澈纯粹的笑容啊。”  
泪水爬满了羽生俊秀的脸庞，指甲深深地嵌入皮肉里，泛白的骨节压抑着内心全部的苦楚，那曾经杀伐决断的少年英雄如今脆弱的如同烧灼出的瓷器，充满裂纹，仿佛一碰就会碎裂。  
痛苦绵延，深至骨髓。  
用生命激发出的屏障护住了羽生的未来，却永远抹不掉心底的痛。  
“我是喜欢他的，我明明也是喜欢他的……”羽生喃喃低语着。  
“可是太晚了。”米沙别过头，抹了一把脸生硬地说道。  
他气。  
气的是金博洋竟然为了羽生做到这种程度，爱，竟然能让人这样义无反顾，甚至遭受的痛苦都只是小事，献出生命都是可以的。  
他也怨。怨自己将晴明送去金博洋那里，间接地做了整件事的推手。  
他更恨。恨羽生的迟钝，恨他未能早些发现天天的心意，如果……如果能早些发现，是不是会有不一样的结局？  
可是，没有如果。  
他再其，再恨，再怨都没有任何意义。  
他的任何情绪都没有办法挽回那个已经在星际随着自己的机甲陨落的人，也没有办法帮助眼前这个痛苦且自责的人改变任何结果。  
“米沙，你能告诉我，天天他曾经历过什么？我想要知道他的过往，全部的，我不知道的过往。”

九

金博洋的过往很简单。  
如同其他军校生一样，他一直都是刻苦训练善于钻研的那种好学生，也许是羽生结弦的光环太过强大，以至于在他之后的几届学生都未能有与他相提并论的人。  
即便优秀者如同金博洋一样，也无法与羽生相比拟。  
幸运的是，金博洋是羽生结弦的头号迷弟，所以他从未觉得别人说他不如羽生那句酸溜溜的话里带着那些人的妒忌，反而觉得他们说的没有错，他确实不如羽生，即便他在本届的各项成绩无人能敌。  
走出校园的金博洋依旧带着年轻人独有的朝气，在他接到第一次战役的时候，也曾兴奋到难以入睡。  
他满怀信心地以为这是自己未来的开端，终于可以一展身手的时候，却被现实的残酷打入地底，连同那些好似璀璨星辰一般的美好畅想，通通地被人裹满淤泥砸下，陷进尘埃满布的黑暗角落里，再无光明。  
他从未想过自己的队伍里竟然有一位叛变者。一场十分惨烈地战役里，他眼睁睁地看着所有人在他眼前被毁灭，消失在浩瀚的星辰宇宙之间，甚至那位叛变者，也在这一团混乱中被机甲的炮火击中，随之消散。  
他凭借自己在军校训练的扎实功底和自己对机甲操作的天赋，突破重重包围，带着在战场上发现的新材料落地时，他怎样都没想到，迎接他的是一场审判。  
那时的星战经他改造后，只是比普通机甲稍微灵活的高级机甲，经历一场艰苦的战斗，星战已经破败不堪。  
将星战收好后，金博洋就被收押在了联盟的监管处，等待审判。  
而当时给出的收押理由是出卖联盟军队，私通外敌。  
被收押之后直到他被释放出来的那段时间里，金博洋究竟经历了什么，他也从未提起过。  
出来后的他，只是将自己关在家里睡了一天，等他修整好，出现在其他人面前的时候，依旧是当初那个笑起来甜甜的小孩子。只是他说，他准备放弃他所有的梦想，专注于机甲维修了。  
虽然他在笑着，但是眼中深沉的倦意与不舍，是无法掩藏的。那时，却没人敢说什么。  
所有人都知道，他心里对战争神圣的信仰碎裂了，他不再是那个没有负担勇往直前的金博洋了。他看到了人性的丑恶，战争的残酷，也看到了希望的陨灭，所以他不再坚持。  
风不过山海，雨声从未歇。  
他知道，自己的梦，从此将离他远去，与那个人并肩战斗的可能，再也没有。  
也许会失望吧，也会很伤心。毕竟他被释放的日子，是那个人新战役凯旋而归的时间。  
鲜花、掌声、欢呼、人海，都是给那个被他视为光芒，视为信仰的人，而他，还剩下了什么？  
背负的罪责，战友的生命，背叛的谎言，还有这一身跌入尘埃的污浊，哪里能追的上前方抹如彗星光？可笑的是，他还曾以为自己是可以与他并肩的人，可以与他一起征战星际的人。如今想来，真是讽刺。  
从那以后，金博洋潜心研究机甲构造，凭借自己过人的天赋，将星战改造为另一架SSS级机甲，已经是几年之后了。  
听完米沙对金博洋过往的描述，羽生觉得心头的痛意更甚。  
“羽生，天天最不想看到的就是你现在这个样子，他什么都没了，甚至连和你并肩的愿望都被人生生地折断，但是他还能坚持过来，我不希望他所付出的东西在你这里化为乌有，你必须好好活着，必须替天总活着。”米沙抓着羽生的肩膀，即便是他已经难过到无法言说，但是他必须让羽生振作起来。  
“米沙，你不用说了，我都明白，我只是后悔，为什么没早些遇到天天，为什么没在他需要我的时候出现在他身边，为什么我出现之后带给他的都是难过与苦楚。我曾经疑惑过，为什么以他的能力却没有站在战场上，可我却始终没有关心过。如果我当初早迈出那一步，是不是现在的结果会有所改变？”羽生嘶哑的声音透露出无尽的疲惫。  
米沙没有接话，他不知该说什么。  
良久，他看着似雕塑一般的羽生，叹了口气，缓缓地走出了房间。  
仅留下一室的静寂，和独坐的人。  
阳光透过壁窗洒下炽热的温度，可人心已冷，又何处向阳？  
爱你是劫。  
我愿浪迹一生。  
从此。  
这个世界，风依旧是风，我依旧是我。  
只是，寻遍万水千山，星辰辽阔，我却再也不会与你重逢。  
保重，结弦。  
再也不见。  
博洋。

-END-

————————————————————

羽生结弦与米沙一同站在金博洋的房子前，彼此沉默着，都没有开口说话。  
凝滞的气氛使两人之间更加压抑。  
突然间，房门自内向外打开，走出的人让门前的两个人彻底震惊。  
“你们两个向两个柱子似的戳在我门前很久了，再戳下去，我家自动报警就要把你们两个清出树林了。”奶白的小孩甜甜地笑着说。  
“天……天天？”羽生抖着唇，不可置信地瞪大了双眼。  
而米沙更是震惊地说不出话来。  
“嗯，是我，我没事。你们打算站在门外和我叙旧么？”金博洋说着，向门旁让了让。  
门前的两个人形柱子呆呆地移动到了门里，甚至关门声都没有让他们两个人回过神。  
“你们不用这样看着我，我是没有了星战，但是我还有驯龙啊。而且空间传送又不是只能用一次。紧急关头我把自己传送到了驯龙上，但是没有掌握好距离，回来的有点慢。”金博洋不好意思地说着，不敢抬头看眼前的人。  
突然，眼前一片黑暗，他被一股强大的力量拉入了怀里，头被按在他的颈窝，紧紧抱着他的人身体微微颤抖，细小的啜泣声在他耳边响起。  
“谢谢你，天天，谢谢你能回来。还有，我喜欢你。”  
藏在羽生颈窝的脸虽然早已蓄满了泪水，却也偷偷地牵起了笑容，伸出手环上那人精瘦有力的腰肢，仿佛拥抱到了整个世界。  
“能等到你的这句话，我无憾了……”  
米沙站在他们身后悄悄地抹着眼泪，丝毫没觉得自己拥有了一万瓦的度数。

**Author's Note:**

> 有人还想看这个《无处相爱》，所以我就补档了，但是觉得现在回去看这篇文，其实蛮羞耻的，文笔很差，很多感觉都没写出来，但是这篇文不会修改了，就这样叭。


End file.
